1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for robust estimation of a non-uniform motion blur, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for estimation of non-uniform motion blur from an image by estimating homographies iteratively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blur is a phenomenon which commonly occurs during a process of obtaining an image while using an apparatus for obtaining an image, such as, a camera, and the like. The blur phenomenon is one of the main contributors to deterioration of image quality.
When an image is obtained using the apparatus for obtaining an image in an environment where an amount of light is insufficient, for example, a dark indoor location or an outdoor location in the evening, a sufficient amount of light is required to obtain a clear image. Accordingly, an image sensor may be exposed to light for a longer period of time than usual in order to obtain the sufficient amount of light. However, when an exposure time is too long, a blur may occur in the obtained image due to the image sensor being shaken during the period of time that the image sensor is exposed to light.
Removing a blur from an image may be difficult since an amount of information required may be greater than an amount of information provided. In particular, each pixel of an image generally includes a non-uniform motion blur in different directions and of different sizes due to a translational motion and a rotational motion of a camera.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for robust estimation of non-uniform motion blur is needed.